


"Master, you’re letting me go? You’ll get in trouble! I don’t want to leave…I want to stay with you forever!"

by ShawnaLee



Series: Freed Slave [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Free Will, Freedom, Love, Master/Slave, Screenplay/Script Format, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: In a world where all men and women are paired with their own slave, one master is dreaded by guilt for possessing one--especially since he has come to care for her. While he is a kind and respectful master, he wishes to free his slave girl so she can live on her own terms. However, this can have repercussions for them both, and she comes up with a solution where she can be free, and they can stay happy and safe, together...
Series: Freed Slave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146146
Kudos: 8





	"Master, you’re letting me go? You’ll get in trouble! I don’t want to leave…I want to stay with you forever!"

[F4M] Master, you’re letting me go? You’ll get in trouble! I don’t want to leave…I want to stay with you forever! [Slave girl][Arguing][Wholesome][Master][First time Fdom][Blowjob][Deepthroat][Facefuck][It’s hotter because I’m free][Loving sex][Anal][Anal Creampie][So many L-bombs!][Aftercare]

All characters in this script are 18+.

All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs! :)

\---BEGINNING---

Master...

Master, what’s wrong?

(Chain clinking)

Did I do something wrong?

You look upset. You look...sad.

Do you…want me to help you feel better?

I know. You never make me, master. Ever since you claimed me, you’ve been so kind...so different from other masters. I’ve heard stories of what others are like.

But I want to. It’s because you’re so nice that I want to help. I know other slaves do it...they suck their master’s cock, stroke it, because they have to. 

But you aren’t like that.

(Yelping) Ah! (Chain clinking)

M...master, what are you doing?

My...my collar...you took it off...

Master, no! You...you can’t! You can’t do this!

You’ll get in trouble if you take it off...if they find out, you’ll get in trouble!

Every person has a slave...it’s our life right now. I’m supposed to wear the collar, chained here, in your home...

F...free me?

(Her voice grows a mix of happy, fearful, and sad)

But Master, if you free me, you might never see me again...

Every person is paired with a slave, master. It’s our society. When we’re paired, it’s permanent. If you lose yours...who knows what they’ll do?

Master! You’re being so irresponsible! I...I mean...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to argue with you. I’m not supposed to argue...

Speak my mind?

(Stuttering) Okay...um, well, no one frees their slave, master. THe men, they...well, they never want to give up what they have. They can hold their slave girl down and fuck her throat whenever they want...no man would want to stop that. Same with the women, they have men lick their pussy as long as they want...

Why don’t you want that?

Am I not good enough at it?

Am I not...cute enough? I’m small, and I don’t really have big boobs like other slaves have...

(Relaxed sigh) I like when you cup my face in your hands.

Thank you, master.

What? You don’t want me to call you master anymore?

But I have to! I’m your slave girl, I’m supposed to! 

You can’t, you can’t just...free me...

Why are you freeing me?

(Brittle voice) Don’t you love me?

You do? 

But if you love me, why would you want me to leave?

Forcing me to stay is wrong? I...I guess...but you’ve always been so nice to me. I’ve never felt pressured to do anything for you, unlike so many others.

You love me, so you want me to go and live my life?

But master, I don’t want to leave. I can’t be free. It’s so dangerous. I don’t want you to be in trouble. It could be dangerous for both of us.

No. I...

I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t say no.

You’re...happy that I’m saying no?

Slave girls aren’t supposed to say that to their master, unless they’re ordered to...

Can I still call you master?

It’s what I like to call you...

I’ll do it. I’ll do it...for you.

I’ll ask.

Could you...could you free me master?

Could you unlock the chains around my ankles?

Th...thank you, master.

I’m...free...

Free...

Could you hold me? Thank you...

I love you, master.

I’ll miss you so much.

Was I a good slave, master?

Are you sure?

I tried to be a good slave. I tried to do anything you asked...but you never took me without me wanting it. I’ve always felt so connected to you. You always treated me with so much respect. I’ve heard the rumors of what other slaves endure, what they tell me when you take me out in public...

What did they say?

Well...they tell me they take them whenever they want. Middle of the night, during the day when they come home for lunch...

(Sad voice) They just pin them down. They don’t help them at all. They just shove it in. They take their cock and shove it down their slave’s throat, in her pussy, in her ass...and leave them in the corner when they’re done.

One girl said her master makes her hold his cock in her throat until she almost passes out. That would be fine if she wanted it, I guess, but she didn’t. 

But you never do that with me. I’m tiny, and you’re always so gentle…

It’s because you love me, right? You’re always so gentle, and you stop when I pull away or say no...

I...I love you too, master.

Do I have to go?

(Quiet cries) It’s not fair.

But if I’m free, I can choose to do what I want right?

(Whispers) I want to stay here with you. Forever. I could pretend to be your little slave girl. I could pretend to be owned by you...but I would be with you because I chose to be. Because I wanted to be.

Would that be okay?

You would be safe, and I could stay...

The collar?

I would have to wear it, but we could make it close without a locking it.

It would be a symbol for us. A symbol that I can leave it whenever I want.

A symbol that you freed me. That you love me.

Here. (Click sound) There, I can open it too.

But I’ll keep it on. For you.

Is that okay, master?

I love you. I love you so much master!

Thank you for freeing me, I felt so worried, but now I feel…relieved. I always worried that I was never good enough for you, that you didn’t want me as a slave...

I was worried you might trade me in so I’d have some other, despicable, awful master instead...

What do I want?

Um...I don’t know...you’ve always asked me that and I never know how to answer you.

Master, I...I want you to...um...

I know, I know I can say it. 

Could you...fuck me?

I’ve always been so good, and you’ve always been so nice and patient with me...

You’ve never treated me like your little slave...like your little slave whore. 

I know...but it’s different when I’m saying I want it, right?

Like I’m telling you what to do? I...um...I don’t know how to do it...

I just want to try and have sex with you, master...on my terms...on both our terms.

I want to see what it’s like. I see how they feel, but it’s so different.

You are gentle and respectful, and you love me…

So I know that I can be what I want to be and know I can be safe.

I want...I want to be your little slave girl.

I want to be your little whore.

It’s okay, master. I know it’s my choice.

I’m choosing to be your slave. Just in words.

I know I can take my collar off whenever I want. 

But I’m keeping it on to keep us both safe.

I’m keeping it on to feel like I’m yours. Like you’ve claimed me. Like I’m your slutty little slave.

Here. Let me get on my knees, master.

Please, master. Give me your cock.

I want to show you how much I love you. 

I love you, master. That’s why I want your cock. That’s why I’ll do what those other girls have to do.

You would never ask those things of me. That’s why I want to try it. Because I trust you. Because you make me feel safe. Because I know that at any time, I can stop, and you’ll hug me and tell me it’s okay. 

Can you take it out, master?

Your cock?

Thank you master...

It’s so big compared to me...I’m so tiny...but I’ll try to take it.

Do you want my mouth?

I want your cock, master, and I want you to say it, too.

Tell me that you want your little whore’s mouth. Tell me that you want your little slave girl to give you her mouth.

Thank you...

I’ll take it. I’ll take it for you.

(ahhh sounds, followed by gentle blowjob sounds)

(Moanng, blowjob sounds between words/sentences) You taste so good master. I missed your cock so much. I thought you didn’t like it. But you just worried about freeing me. About being attached if I left. But I’m here. I’m staying because I want to. Because I love you.

Here, master. Let me do what those other slaves do. Let me take your cock all the way in. 

I want to. I want to be a little whore for you. I want to show you how much I love you.

Here.

(She takes his cock deep into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, in and out, slowly)

(Deepthroat sounds between words and sentences) 

I’m your good slave. Don’t pull away master. I want to take you all. I want to do this. I want your cock down my throat. Hold my hair, master.

Can you push my head down, master?

It’s okay. I trust you. I know you’ll stop if I need to breathe.

Please, master. Fuck my face. Pull my collar…fuck my slutty little slave mouth.

Please. Don’t be gentle. I’ll let you know if I need to stop. Just fuck my face. It’s...it’s so much hotter now that I’m free. Because it’s my choice to take your cock. 

Wait. Here, let me get on the bed. It’ll make it better for me.

(Bedding/sheet sounds)

Okay master. I’ll lean my head back...come here. Give it to me, master. I need it. Guide your cock into my throat...

(Deepthroat sounds, facefucking sounds)

(Over a time, the facefucking goes faster, and she moans as she takes his cock. At one point she stops to say ‘I’m going to touch myself for you.’)

(Facefucking continues, and she sounds more desperate for it as he fucks her face. He stops briefly, and she says things like “Don’t stop, master,” “Keep going,” “Make me your little slave whore master!”_

(He stops a moment)

Thanks for stopping master. I want to try something.

I...I want to try what that one girl had to do. I want to hold you in my throat for as long as I can. 

Give it to me master. It’s okay. I love you and trust you. I know you’ll stop when I need.

(He slowly shoves his cock deep into her throat, she holds it in, and we hear the slight sounds of the sheets, and the sounds of light gags, with no air for about 5 seconds)

(Gasping for air) Wow. Master. I...I loved it. Because I love you. I love your cock. I...I want to try it again. I can go for longer.

I promise.

(Ahhh sounds)

(She deepthroats him again, for longer this time. Same thing – no air, just the sound of slight gags)

(More gasping for air) Longer, master. I can do it. I want more. Once more. Please?

Yes. I’m ready. I’m ready to take it.

(She deepthroats him once more. This can be for as long as you want, but it’s just longer than the past two. At the end, you hear the slight squirm and whimper, and she intensely gasps for air through her nose, cock still in her mouth)

Oh master. I loved it...I can see how people would hate it, but...since it’s you, I loved it.

What now? Um…

Could you...fuck me?

Yes. I want you to fuck me, master.

Come here and fuck me. Fuck your little girl.

Feel me, master...I’m so wet. Wet for you.

Tell me you want your little slave girl’s pussy. Tell me you want your dirty little whore to take your cock, master. 

(Giggle) Good master. Come around here. I’ll shift over.

Mmm, I love feeling you on top of me. Enter me, master. I love it more now that I’m free. Free to take your cock whenever I want. 

Now treat me like I want. It’s my choice.

Treat me like your slave. Fuck my slave pussy.

Yes. Thrust inside me. Please master, ple—(cut off by an intense moan)

(Moaning and wet sounds between words and sentences) Yes master! Like that, fuck my tight slave pussy. Look into my eyes as you fill me with your cock. Tell me you love me, master. Tell me I’m the best slave girl you could ever have. Tell me you love me!

(Sex goes for a time, slowly entering her. During, he flips her over, and she moans for him to pull her by the collar and embrace her as he fucks her from behind)

Master, I want to try something else...

The other girls talked about something their masters liked...

They liked...fucking their ass?

I want you to fuck my ass, master.

Don’t you like it? 

Here, I’ll spread my ass...look at my little slave girl asshole, master. Are you saying you’ve never wanted it?

We’ve never tried, and I know I was worried before. But now I’m free, and I know you’ll be gentle with me. 

(Gasp as he touches his cock to her asshole) Oh master, I...it feels so nice.

I love feeling your cock on my skin, feeling it brush over my ass, teasing my little slave girl asshole…

Fuck my ass, master. Fuck me like your little whore. 

But be gentle with your whore master. I’m a whore for you. Only you. My mouth, my pussy, my ass…they’re yours.

(Light gasp) Oh, oh master...your cock feels s—so big in my ass, it’s just the head so far...

I love feeling you in me. I live to feel you enter me. I love you, master. I love you. I love your cock. I love that you’re in my ass...

Fuck, you’re all the way in. My tight little ass took so much of you. Kiss me, master. (Kiss) Kiss me as you thrust your cock into me. (Kiss) Your slave. (More kissing, moaning)

Now give me what I want, master. Treat me like your little slave. Push me down into the bed. Fuck my ass. Fuck me into the mattress. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Fuck my ass, master!

Yes! Yes! Master, I’m gonna cum! I love you, master, I love you! Make me cum, make me cum! Make your little slave c—(cut off by intense, breathy moan, followed by intense, fast breaths) 

Master, I came! I can’t believe it. I love being your slave, master. I love it, I love you...

Are you going to cum for me, master? It’s what I want. I want your cum. 

Give it to me.

Yes, thrust harder into my ass. I can feel your cock surge and twitch inside me. I can feel your moans. Your body. Your heart pound. You love treating me like your little whore. You love fucking your little slave...

Cum in my ass, master. Cum in my ass! I want to feel your load flow into me. I want to feel you shoot your hot, sticky cum deep inside me. Please, please cum in my ass! Fill me, Fill my slutty little ass! Fill your slave girl’s ass with your loving load of cum…

(Moaning) Oooooh master...I feel you...

I feel you twitch inside me...

I feel your warmth filling me...

Oh master. Oh master, I love it. I love you.

Did you like my ass, master?

Did you love it?

(Giggle) I loved feeling you fuck me...

No, don’t leave. Stay inside me. Lay beside me, master.

(Light, relaxed moan) Embrace me...

I love feeling you hold me. The others say their masters discard them after they do what they will, but you cuddle me...it makes me happy.

I was so scared when you freed me. I don’t want to lose you. I love you.

You’ve always been so kind. If I go out there, I might lose everything. I could be...I could be captured...

But with you, I feel safe. Protected.

Master, um...what if we...go somewhere else?

Like, what if we left together? Ran to somewhere new?

It could be just us, and we would be free.

Free together.

I’m free with you. I know I can make my own choices. 

Wherever you go, I’ll go.

I choose you. I choose you, master.

I choose to love you forever. 

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
